


Clothes?

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Slow, morning sex with Jongdae.





	Clothes?

Soft light is hitting your face, and you sigh, slowly waking up. You stir, and roll on your side, the sun no longer shining on your face.

You smile, and finally you open your eyes, seeing Jongdae right in front of you. He is sprawled on his back, blankets askew, covering him up to his ribcage. He looks peaceful.

You sit up, allowing covers to fall down, exposing your skin. Air in the room is cool, and you immediately feel the goose bumps rising. Your clothes are thrown all over the floor, a shameful reminder of how you entered Jongdae’s apartment the night before. You contemplate searching for your shirt, but on a whim you decide against it, and you tiptoe, stark naked, to the wardrobe and you search it for a t-shirt and boxers.

Armed with clothes (the bare minimum), you hide yourself in the toilet. Quick shower later (taking special care not to wet your hair), you feel definitely alive. Dressed in his black shirt with a proud logo of his University and brand boxers, you tiptoe back to the bed.

He is still fast asleep. Not that you are surprised, it’s usually like that. You are the first to wake up, Jongdae waking up only after you give up and made breakfast.

This time you are not giving up, he is better cook than you are (even if you are not that happy about it), and you dream about his pancakes. You sit down on the bed, cross-legged, staring at him intensely, but unsurprisingly he doesn’t even stir. You stretch across the bed to reach your phone, resigned to the idea that for the time being it’s going to provide you the entertainment.

Jongdae’s apartment has an open floor plan, and really you can’t turn on the TV without waking him up, and you don’t want to do that. You want him to sleep for as long as he needs.

You roll around gathering your pillow under your chin to prop it up, so you can read something, when you are bolted upright by Jongdae’s voice.

“Clothes?” It’s all that he manages to wheeze out, and you can hear how dry his throat is, how hoarse his voice is. You barely get a glimpse of his eyes, before he closes them again, sun in his face. You smile unable to contain it, and your phone is immediately forgotten, as you crawl on all fours on top of your man. His eyes are still closed, but his lips are spreading into uncontainable broad smile. You look down at his handsome face, hands resting on both sides of his head.

“Clothes.” You admit playfully, and his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, probably to soothe his throat. You just dive down to kiss it, and Jongdae’s whine transforms into a purr, and there is a hand on your nape, and he brings you down.

You go willingly and lifelessly, dropping on the bed, immediately snuggling into his side, rewarded with his laughter. His arm is holding you close, as your head rests on his shoulder. There is a slight pressure on top of your head and you realize that he has just kissed the top of your head. You purse your lips together, instinctively trying to contain your smile, but truth be told – what for?

Sun is shining on your face through the window, and you can see the fine hairs on Jongdae’s chest in this light, and you slide your hand down the expanse of his torso. There is nothing lewd in that gesture, it’s just your need to feel his skin. And maybe his muscles.

His answer is his hand on your side, dragging up the hem of his shirt (on you) just enough, so he can rest his hand on your hip, skin on skin.

Jongdae’s chest is slowly moving up and down, but it’s enough for you to be enthralled. Your own chest does the same, and you are really conscious of the way your breasts move against his side with your every breath, even thought clothed.

But it’s good. Being so close to him, and warm, and content. And he is humming something, his chest vibrating with the sound, and you shift, bringing your leg up, to drape yourself more over him. He laughs again, sound breathless, and his hand moves to adjust your leg across his lower abdomen, and stays there, fingers under your knee.

His thumb is caressing the skin just above your knee, and you draw patterns on his chest, lazily dragging your forefinger across his chest. He noses your forehead, and it’s such an obvious sign. But you don’t react the way he wants you to, opting to turn your head slightly to kiss his chest,  just above his heart.

Jongdae purrs, once again sliding his nose against your forehead, lips grazing your temple. You answer with a purr of your own, feeling warm, at home, and playful, your arm draping across his chest, fingers splaying on his side. His hand slides up your leg, touch warm and purposeful, and very _there_. He stops just under your ass, and once again he tries to coax you into a kiss.

Once again you kiss his chest, and look up, wanting to see the look of annoyance on his face.

It’s not there. He look as at peace as you feel. His other hand moves up, and he brushes your hair off your face, to let his forefinger trace the shape of your jaw, trace the lines of your lips, slide up the slope of your nose. He looks at you while doing it with such an attention that you can’t help, but feel loved and beautiful.

Then he starts writing letters on your forehead, tongue appearing from between his lips, and you have to focus to get what he is writing.

_I_

_D_

_I_

_O_

You groan, rolling onto your back, letting your leg fall free, what were you even expecting?

Jongdae is laughing, but he immediately follows you, rolling onto his side, and now your roles are reversed.

“You look _good_.” He purrs, and you look up at him, unable to keep your hand to yourself, splaying it on his chest.

“Do I?” You ask, as Jongdae props himself up on elbow, his free hand playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Yeah, you _do_.”

Ok, so maybe you can forgive him the _idiot_ thing, your hand sliding onto his nape to bring him down to you. He’s been waiting for that, immediately going into the kiss.

And now, kissing Jongdae is always fun. It can be sensual, it can be playful, it can be sexy, it can be hot. You know that he really likes it when he bites on your lower lip, because he does that, quite a lot, and you answer with a hiss, or maybe a scrunch of your nose, or maybe you grab his ear an pull it in retaliation. He also particularly enjoys those moments, when your tongue slips into his lips, to hook behind his upper teeth, or to glide over the incisors.

You love it when instead of overlapping, his lips fit right with yours, just like now, with your noses side to side, and although it’s messy and to some disgusting, when you can feel the wetness in the corners of your mouth.

His lips are plump, but chapped, and you can feel the little bits of dry skin catching on your lips and it’s a sensual thing. Jongdae one hands slid under you, ushering you back on your side, and you threw your leg over him, allowing your foot to rest against back of his thigh, and his free hand landed on your own thigh once again, fingers holding just a notch more surely than a moment ago.

His tongue is on the roof of your mouth, the tip of it dragging on the uneven surface, and you nearly forget what oxygen is and how to obtain it.

You thread your fingers through his silky hair, strands heavy, in need of washing, but you couldn’t care less.

Once again he bites your lip and your eyes fly open, because that seems both excessive and deliberate. And sure enough Jongdae’s eyes are open, pupils fixated on yours and one eyebrow is slightly raised. He looks like a puppy with one ear up, ready to play.

Jongdae never forces himself on you. He would initiate and stop, allowing you to react. Not that with lips pusling, his hand inching up your leg, fingers already brushing against your ass, his erection heavy and hot resting on your lower leg, you’d be inclined to decline.

Jongdae is still worrying your lip, and at this point it’s just annoying, so you twist his nipple in retaliation, and he gasps in pain, letting you go, and you laugh breathlessly. He eyes you pouting, and then he is pushing you onto your back, fitting between your legs, teeth closing on your neck, and this time you gasp, as his dick aligns with your crotch, his boxers that you are wearing only barrier. You instinctively grab his head, forcing it back, and up, to kiss him again, feeling how your skin is pulsing, where he bit you.

Your teeth are clashing with Jongdae’s, and your noses are colliding, and there is too much saliva, and it’s just arousing.

You tense your thighs on Jongdae’s sides, and then you push him off, you, rolling around, sitting on him. Immediately he rolls both of you again, and you whine when he grabs your wrists and pins them next to your head, kissing your cheek, and sucking the shell of your ear into his mouth. You keen, bucking under him, rutting against his erection.

He groans, but the sound is cut off in the middle, Jongdae turning it into loud exhale through his nose, ticking skin behind your ear. You turn your mindless rutting into more precise movement, relishing cotton rubbing at your labias and clitoris.

Jongdae gasps, and he lets go off your wrists, one of the hand moving to support his weight, not to crush you, the other one reaching down to fumble with your underwear.

That’s a moment you’ve been waiting for.

Hands free you push him on his back once again, rolling onto him, grabbing a pillow on your way, and you push it against his face, to distract him, as you sit on him.

As you expected, Jongdae grabs the pillow and throws it away, across the room, eyes wildly searching for you, hands already grabbing your legs – but he deflates, as soon as he sees you take off your (his) t-shirt.

You sit on his hips topless, Jongdae’s cock resting against your butt, and Jongdae looks up at you with just perfect amount of wonder in his eyes. You slide your hands up his torso, fingertips catching on his nipples, and you rub circles into his skin around the areola. Jongdae’s nostrils flare, but he is still very much focused on your breasts.

“You can touch, you know that?” You tease him, and it’s as if you’ve broken his trans. Immediately he sits up, and you have to grab his neck to steady yourself, and his long, dry hands slide up your sides, fingers catching slightly on your ribs, and they cup your breasts carefully, lovingly, slowly squeezing.

You laugh, and kiss the tip of his nose, and he smiles at you, bright, child-like, fingers massaging the tissue. He bows, curling down, and raising you slightly on his legs, and he kisses the skin between your breasts, and as if deciding that he doesn’t have enough of your skin, he drags his lips up your torso, mouthing at your clavicles on the way.

Your hands knead his nape and shoulders as he does that, purr forming in your chest.

There is nothing hurried in you. It’s a lazy morning, bed illuminated with sun, shining through window, and your skin is warm, and Jongdae’s tongue is hot, when it swirls around your nipple, lapping between his own fingers.

Your hips are moving again, for your pleasure pressing forward, into his lower abdomen, but knowing that the movement makes your butt rub at Jongdae’s dick.

The boxers you are wearing is the last piece of clothing either of you has on, but no one is hurrying to take it off. You are already riding, instinctively moving up and down, just slightly, but still, while Jongdae’s dexterous fingers map out your chest and back, caressing or kneading every patch of skin.

You are both leaking. You know, you can feel that. Do you feel guilty, because it’s not your underwear that is being soaked? No. Does Jongdae care? No.

You are getting lazy, boneless, so relaxing are Jongdae’s hands on you. There is still arousal shimmering under your skin and it’s _really_ pleasant, but it’s also just… Calming. You are slowly melting into his skillful hands, and you press a kiss to the top of his head, fair not the freshest, but his smell engulf you, and you love it.

Once more Jongdae grabs you, bringing close, so you can roll over together, and you sprawl lifelessly on the crumpled sheets, allowing Jongdae to drag the boxers down your legs – happy, because you couldn’t be bothered to do this yourself.

Jongdae crawls up your body, and you feel the surge of energy, just enough to throw your arms on your neck, and bring him close, impossibly close, kissing at biting his jaw and neck and ear, effectively snuggling into him.

You don’t have to look to know that he is smiling when he presses the kiss against your temple.

He shifts on his knees, weight shifting to one arm, and anticipation surges through you, and you spread your legs, knees inching to the sides, because you are still feeling rather lazy.

Slide home is inexplicably calming. It is electrifying, friction just delicious, but you can feels yourself sinking into mattress, basking in warmth. Jongdae kisses your temple again, and you answer with a bruising kiss on his neck, sucking his skin into your mouth, saltiness of it going to your head. Your arms move, so you can hold him down, with hands on his back, fingers scraping lightly on his shoulder blades, as if you were scratching a cat, and sure enough Jongdae purrs, rolling back on his knees, to roll back in.

It’s more rocking than thrusting, his chest so close to yours that he just ruts on top of you, your stiffened nipples dragging on his skin. Every time it sends little thrilling shocks down your spin, and though Jongdae is neither fast nor forceful – his movements restrained, it’s working.

You let go of his skin with a loud sucking noise, and you rub your nose against his neck, snuggling into it, letting yourself be disarmed with his smell. He starts humming quietly, his chest and neck vibrating with the sound, and that’s so Jongdae.

Your head lolls down, resting against the sheets, so you can watch Jongdae’s face and he looks down at you, the corners of his mouth tweaking up, but eyes crossing slightly with every movement. You brush his hair off his face,  and as if that was kind of a signal he was waiting for, his hands slide under you, and yet again, you find yourself rolling on the bed.

You come to stop on the side, Jongdae’s hand leading your leg up, to rest on his hip, while he fits between your legs, you are flush together, no mush space for movement there, only light short curling thrusts, that still leave you breathless. The angle is perfect for him to push into your front wall, and your hand rests on his arm, fingers twitching with every push, nails sinking ever-so-slightly into those perfect muscles.

You can smell sweat, salt, sex, and _him_ , and you can barely keep your head up. You seem to be tensing up every few thrusts, when he manages to deliver particularly accurate one. Your leg on his side keeps inching up, when you fight this amazing feeling, electric shocks surging through your body, slowly proving to be too much.

There is no much perspiration on your bodies, built up has been slow and lazy, but Jongdae is not humming anymore, room quiet except of your scattered gasps and heavy breathing of both of you. Jongdae kisses you, lapping on the roof of your mouth, and you are at the point where you have problems breathing, so your break it, forehead resting against his jaw, and then lolling down on his left arm. Skin is soft under your cheek, and you love it so much.

He never speeds up, gently rolling into you, hand trailing down the valley of your spine and up, or caressing your side, or kneading into your ass, or rubbing your thigh. The touch is ever present, but light and warm, instead of heavy petting you usually prefer.

And he brings you over like that, slowly, painstakingly caressing out a soft mewl from your throat. It’s not sudden, it’s not earth-shattering, but it’s just right.

It radiates from your crotch, a wave reaching all cells of your body, leaving your fingertips tingling, and you allow yourself to be drowned by the feeling. You are surprised to feel lips on yours, and it takes all your strength to answer the demand, but Jongdae seems content to suck your lip into his mouth, as he pushes into you, now actively searching his own release – his hand pushing your leg up, close to your body, and you mewl once more, sound caught by his mouth, because it’s getting too much – especially since Jongdae has more space now, and he is not up anymore for gentle and slow loving.

He goes a little bit wild in your arms, and you wince, too much, too sore, but thankfully he doesn’t last long. He comes with a half groan-half wheeze, and it sounds funny, so you laugh, light-heartedly, and he collapses into your arms, and when you hug him close, brushing his hair, now wet at the roots, he kisses your temple with a kiss.

He is still in you, shrinking, and you feel his seed slowly trailing down, but you can’t bring yourself to care. With a lazy smile you snuggle into that known, heaving chest, deciding that your days doesn’t have to start yet.

Jongdae seems to agree, blindly searching for duvet to cover you.

“No clothes.” He wheezes when his hand rests on your leg, now back on his side. You laugh once again.

“Nah, no clothes is better.” You agree, and he hums satisfied, and you shift slightly, and he fixes his hold on you, and you exhale slowly, still feeling how your body is pulsing.

Soft light is hitting your face when you fall asleep.


End file.
